Modern day electronics include components that use integrated circuits. Integrated circuits are electronic circuits formed using Silicon as a substrate and by adding impurities to form solid-state electronic devices, such as transistors, diodes, and resistors. Commonly known as a “chip”, an integrated circuit is generally encased in hard plastic. The components in modern day electronics generally appear to be rectangular black plastic pellets with connector pins protruding from the plastic encasement.
Circuit designers use a variety of software tools to design electronic circuits that accomplish an intended task. For example, a digital circuit may be designed to accept digital inputs, perform some computation, and produce a digital output. An analog circuit may be designed to accept analog signals, manipulate the analog signals, such as my amplifying, filtering, or mixing the signals, and produce an analog or digital output. Generally, any type of circuit can be designed as an IC.
The software tools used for designing ICs produce, manipulate, or otherwise work with the circuit layout at very small scales. Some of the components that such a tool may manipulate may only measure tens of nanometer across when formed in Silicon. The designs produced and manipulated using these software tools are complex, often including millions of such components interconnected to form an intended electronic circuitry. An interconnected group of components is called a net.
A threshold voltage is a voltage required to operate a component in a circuit. For example, a metal oxide field effect transistor (MOSFET) has a gate that operates at a threshold voltage. When the threshold voltage or a higher voltage is applied to the gate the MOSFET is turned on and provides a conductive path. When the voltage applied to the gate is below the threshold voltage the MOSFET is turned off.
Once a design layout (layout) has been finalized for an IC, the design is converted into a set of masks or reticles. A set of masks or reticles is one or more masks or reticles. During manufacture, a semiconductor wafer is exposed to light or radiation through a mask to form microscopic components of the IC. This process is known as photolithography.
A layout includes shapes that the designer selects and positions to achieve a design function. A manufacturing objective is to have the shape—the target shape—appear on the wafer as designed. However, the shapes may not appear exactly as designed when manufactured on the wafer through photolithography. For example, a rectangular shape with sharp corners may appear as a rectangular shape with rounded corners on the wafer.
A manufacturing mask is a mask usable for successfully manufacturing or printing the contents of the mask onto wafer. During the printing process, radiation is focused through the mask and at certain desired intensity of the radiation. This intensity of the radiation is commonly referred to as “dose”. The focus and the dosing of the radiation have to be precisely controlled to achieve the desired shape and electrical characteristics on the wafer.